megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Noise
is a concept introduced in Mega Man Star Force 3. It is strongly believed to be the result of new EM Wave technology and, more specifically, a byproduct of the creation and use of Wizards. Many people seek to study noise in order to better understand it, including organizations like WAZA and people such as Legendary Master Shin. Noise is also sought after by the criminal organization known as Dealer in order to further their plans. Noise Clusters While Noise can remain dispersed through the environment, it will eventually begin to gather as Noise Clusters. These clusters are somewhat visible, and while they pose no real danger in small amounts, they can build up inside of EM Beings, causing more significant harm. Crimson Crimson is the solid form of Noise. Once enough Noise Clusters gather, they merge to form a more tangible Noise which is a deep red in color, hence its name. Crimson is usually the result of intense Wave Battles between two EM Beings, and stronger fighters may produce more Crimson. It may also be left after an EM Being explodes, as in the case of Acid Ace and Dread Joker. Crimson itself is actually much lighter than the Noise Clusters that form it, and despite its danger, it can be safely handled, with the right equipment. Noise Waves Noise Waves are pockets or gateways formed entirely out of Noise, and exist on a seemingly different plane than the Wave World. Some Noise Waves are attached to specific objects or areas, and exhibit the characteristics of a pocket universe, while others act as wormholes, transcending space and allowing for travel across greater distances than they appear to span, such as one which connects the National WAZA Headquarters to the Planet FM's Astro Wave. Usage While Noise may be a debatable issue, there are several uses for it. Noise Change The Ace Program and Joker Program are Ability Waves made to tune EM Beings to specific environmental Noises. Once attuned, it may alter their appearance as it attempts to harmonize with that type of Noise. This is referred to as Noise Change, and is exhibited on different levels in Noise, Vibrant Noise, Multi-Noise, and Finalized Noise Forms. Noise Gauge Once Mega Man receives and equips the Ace/Joker Program, a Noise Gauge is displayed at the top-right hand corner of the top screen in battle. It raises under different conditions, but always gradually drops towards 50% once it exceeds that amount. When Virus Bustings, whenever Mega Man deletes a virus using a non-dimming elementless Battle Card, the Gauge increases by 1% for each excess point of damage inflicted. For example, deleting a Mettenna with a Sword card raises the Gauge by 40%. In boss battles, it instead increases according to half the damage done by a non-dimming elementless card. In multiplayer battles, Mega and Giga class cards increase the gauge by 20% and 30% respectively, and performing a Lock-On attack with any non-dimming card, regardless of element, raises the gauge by half the damage dealt by that card attack. Once the Noise Gauge turns red, various things can happen. In single player, the Gauge turns red at 100%, while in multiplayer battles it does so at 200% (in addition to the player's HP turning red to signal this to the opponent). In this state, attacks that are made can pierce the Invisible status, allowing the player to unleash relentless attacks without pause. However, cards with pushing or pulling effects will do the opposite, such as Whistle pushing enemies to the back row. The player also gets an option to Finalize whenever he accesses the Custom Screen at 200% noise or higher. Finishing battles while the Gauge is above 100% (regardless of rank) will overwrite the original winnings with Illegal data - secret Battle Cards that cannot be obtained through other means but do not count towards Library completion, up to and including Galaxy Advances. Finishing with 200-299% and an S rank will give the player 2 Illegal data rewards and 300+% with an S rank will give the player 3 Illegal data rewards. Noise Cards Noise Cards are cards used by the crime syndicate Dealer to make EM Bodies go out of control. They rewrite the structure of EM Beings, boosting their strength and making them go out of control. Generic Wizards boosted by Noise Cards are generally not as powerful as custom Wizards who are boosted. Overall replacing the role of Dark Chips although not causing the addictive side-effects. The most notable trait of the Noise Cards is that they can change a Wizard into a different entity much more suited for combat, this does not apply to all the Wizards as only Magnes, Ice, and Strong suffer a more drastical change, though it could also depend on the Noise Cards' power. In the Japanese version, Noise Cards may also be used by MegaMan to boost his own power, but often have buggy side-effects. Effects The effects of Noise are usually detrimental to both EM Beings and the environment in which they exist. It also indirectly affects humans as it disrupts the normal operation of technology. EM Beings EM Beings in general, and chiefly man-made Wizards, are suceptible to Noise. As they are exposed to it over time, it may build up inside of them, causing them to go out of control or to become exhausted very easily. This can be avoided with the use of the Ace and Joker Programs, or by expelling excess Noise through combat, where it forms Crimson instead. Extraterrestrial EM Beings, such as those from Planet AM and FM, seem to have less trouble with Noise, though they are still prone to its effects, even when EM Wave Changed. Other EM Beings, such as Hertzes, often suffer from similar types of fatigue when around high levels of Noise. The most common trait of Noise is when a Wizard gets out of control, this becoming extremely violent and liking of destruction, similar to the Maverick phenomena. When a Wizard is out of control it becomes a potent combatant with multitude of attacks. Though Noise affects all EM beings alike only Wizards have been seen out of control with the exception of Taurus. Environmental Effects Noise may also affect the environment in several ways. It can form roadblocks on paths and even deteriorate the Wave Road. It may also cause large amounts of Viruses to congregate nearby. Its most direct effect is the interference with the normal functions of machines via the disruption or harm to the Cyber Core of an object. However Noise not only is dangerous for Wizards but also for humans, as this can make them feel dizzy or overall have side effects on the brain waves, thus a large exposure of Noise must be treated medically. Meteor G Meteor G is a large meteor made completely out of Noise. Inside of it, Crimson moves about freely. Its core, the Crimson Dragon, is made entirely out of Crimson. The meteor itself has some sentiency, and is attracted to the Crimson forming on Earth. Knowing this, Dealer plans to exploit the meteor and hold it as a weapon against humans. Their plan, as well as the meteor, is later destroyed by MegaMan. See also *Noise Wizard *Noism Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Technology